Daughter of The Sun and the Moon
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Ulquihime with a Twist! Thanks to Sirius, Mika Potter knew she was adopted after Dumbledore took her away from her real mother just hours after she was born. Now the Truth will come out and the Wizarding world will have to deal with a Overprotective group that will refuse to give back Mika with out a fight. Look out Dumbledore, Life just got a lot harder for you!


Amalthea: Ok here's a concept for a Harry potter/Bleach Crossover that I'm pretty sure...Has not been done before! This will be Ulquihime But the twist...neither of them are Harry Potter! Intrigued? Please read on so KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is the Story Idea, Family ties, her version of Female Harry and Female Harry's creature inheritance from her real parents! Please Review and vote in her Poll! Now on to the Story!

(This will be an AU version of Post winter War and the fifth book of harry potter)

Ch.1

Orihime stared at the pregnancy test in her shaking hand and wished her lover who had stayed in Hueco Mundo because he didn't want her to be an outcast with her friends for being with him, was there to comfort her. Orihime sighed and then looked at the positive test in her hand; tears filled her eyes as she felt so alone without Ulquiorra but knew she could get through this...

Eight months later, July 31st...

Orihime screamed in pain as she pushed her daughter out of her body and into Yoruichi's hands, the small baby then gave a loud cry as she was cleaned off and wrapped in a pink blanket then handed to Orihime to be fed. Orihime smiled at her small daughter who had her father's hair, eyes and tear markings, she cooed at her feeding daughter as Yoruichi smiled and said "She's beautiful, Orihime-chan."

Orihime nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead as she said "I like the name Mika for her, my little moon..."

Yoruichi smiled as she knew Orihime was going through a bit of a rough time with her friends having a bit of a tough time accepting Ulquiorra was the father of her baby. About two hours later, Orihime was rocking her daughter to sleep when Yoruichi knocked on the door and said "Orihime...You have some visitors."

Orihime was confused about that when Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Tatsuki came in, Orihime smiled happily at them as Ichigo gave a sheepish smile along with the others and said "So...how's the little one?"

Orihime laughed softly and gently motioned for him to come over with the others, Ichigo came over and looked down at the baby as he said with a small smile "Cute kid...what's her name?"

Orihime smiled and said "I decided on the Name Mika for her.

"Moon, huh? It actually fits her..."

"Thanks Ichigo...That means a lot to me..."

One by one, her friends came over and admired the sleeping baby when Uryu said softly "Orihime, do you know who you would like for the godparents?"

Orihime sadly smiled and said "I was hoping Ichigo could be one of her Godfathers and Tatsuki could be one of her Godmothers..."

Both named parties went wide eyed then they smiled as they both nodded, Orihime then looked at them with grateful eyes...

Meanwhile, outside the shop...

Dumbledore smirked as he finally found the source of the Magic surge in Japan, Fawkes sat on his shoulder miserably as the man he had been forced to serve ordered him to steal the child and bring her to him in England. Fawkes screeched angrily but couldn't disobey the order as he flashed away to do the task...

Orihime had just placed her daughter in the crib next to the bed when Orihime turned her back to talk to her friends; they all suddenly heard a loud trilling and turned to see a ball of fire over the crib. Orihime went wide eyed and raced for the crib but was too late as her newborn daughter was taken by the strange creature, Orihime collapsed to her knees and began to cry for her daughter while Ichigo and others rushed over to comfort her...

Two hours later...

Dumbledore smirked as he finished modifying all the friends and family of the Potter, memories and was now working on Lily and James as their now blood adopted daughter laid in her new crib under a sleeping spell. The old man laughed softly as he finished then left before the potters could wake up, he was completely unaware that he had forgotten Sirius who was away on a mission...

13 ¾ years later...

Ulquiorra sighed as the seal around Hueco Mundo that had been placed by Yamamoto finally dissolved, he decided to leave and explore a bit in the human world before he would go see Orihime. He opened his portal to the human world and came out in a pristine and boring area of the suburbs in Little Whinging; he looked around with a bored look then started to walk down the street when he heard the roar of a basic hollow from the park up ahead. He dashed to the park to deal with it when he noticed a young girl running in front of the hollow and heading to the woods, he followed and was surprised when the girl then turned once they were in the woods and began to fight the hollow with what had to be a Zanpakutou that she summoned...

Mika Potter snarled at the hollow as she cleaved its mask in two with KuroKitsune, it seemed that their numbers had increased lately and they were gunning for her personally. She then heard someone step on a stick and turned with sword in hand, ready to attack...

Ulquiorra looked at the young girl in front of him could have sworn he was looking at a mini Orihime but this young lady had black hair, Emerald eyes that matched his own and two icy blue tear markings under her eyes. He then approached her as she stiffened and made to back up; he managed to grab her wrist gently and pulled her closer as he said "I mean you no harm, child..."

Mika looked up at the man and her eyes went wide at seeing his emerald eyes that matched her own and the teal markings under his eyes that looked like hers, she then asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, former 4th espada..."

Ulquiorra could see slight confusion on the teen's face as she said "W-Why do we look so alike?"

Ulquiorra looked at the child and said "Who was your mother?"

"To be honest...I don't know. My headmaster tried to fool my adoptive parents that I was completely theirs but if it wasn't for Sirius, the man they appointed my godfather, they would have fallen for it along with Remus."

Ulquiorra then asked "Do you know at least where your mother is?"

"The most we found out is that she's in Karakura Town, Japan..."

Ulquiorra then said "Is there a way you can find out?"

Mika then remembered what Sirius said about inheritance tests that could be done at Gringotts and mentioned it to the mysterious man; the man then asked "Can we get to this bank you talked about within the next few hours?"

The girl then smirked and said "Yeah we can, the Dursleys have no idea that I had kept everything that's important to me in my Bag around my neck this year. It has a few charms to make it much bigger on the inside. I and Sirius planned this just in case I needed to escape Dumbledore."

Ulquiorra nodded and said "So we can leave for this bank?"

Mika nodded and Ulquiorra said "Would you mind going through a portal?"

"Not at all, let's ditch this place!"

Ulquiorra nodded then opened a portal as they stepped through and found themselves in the lobby with no one else around; the goblins looked at her and her companion in shock as Mika asked for her account manager. The goblins quickly sent a runner for the Potter Account manager and Steelclaw quickly came as Mika greeted him, he smiled and said "Finally came for the inheritance test?"

"Yes sir..."

"You and your companion can come along then so we can do this quickly before Dumbledore find out."

Mika nodded as her and Ulquiorra followed the goblin to a back room where they had a dagger and a piece of parchment waiting, Mika was told what she had to do with the dagger and parchment and she quickly cut her finger as 6 drops of blood fell onto the parchment...

**Inheritance Test for Mika Potter**

_**Mother**_**: **

**Orihime Inoue: Alive**

**Lily Potter: Deceased**

_**Father**_**:**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer: Alive/Deceased**

**James Potter: Deceased**

_**Inherited Vaults:**_

**School trust Vault**

**Gryffindor Vault**

**Schiffer Vault**

**Potter Vault**

**Slytherin Vault**

_**Inherited Powers and Abilities:**_

**Zanpakutou**

**Hollow abilities**

**High Reiatsu levels**

**Animagus forms: Dragon (Black, emerald and gold) and Phoenix (White, emerald and Silver)**

**Wandless magic**

**Parsltongue **

Mika and Ulquiorra looked at each other in shock as Ulquiorra realized they realized who they were to each other, Ulquiorra then let out a low growl as Steelclaw said "Lady Potter, I should inform you that you are an adult now in the eyes of the Wizarding world because of the Tournament which means Dumbledore has no control over you now."

Mika smirked evilly and said "What if I grabbed Sirius and leave for the "USA"?

The goblin caught the hint and smirked as he said "I'll be sure that the old coot "doesn't" find that out..."

Mika then nodded as Steelwar told her to get going with her father to Sirius's and rescue the poor man from the house, Ulquiorra opened a portal as the two stepped through to find Sirius feeding Buckbeak. The blue eyed man jumped as he spun and saw them then grinned as he said "Pup, Why are you here?"

"How do you feel of ditching England and going to the "States"?"

Sirius quickly got the gist of what she was saying and grinned as he said "I'm game!"

He quickly packed what he needed and slipped back into the room before hugging Mika then he asked "So who's your companion, pup?"

"My real dad...we totally met by accident and we went to the bank together to get my inheritance test."

Sirius nodded as Ulquiorra opened the portal to Karakura town and said "We should leave now if we are to get without any trouble..."

Mika and Sirius grinned as they followed the Arrancar through the portal and came out in front of a shop that looked rather rundown; Ulquiorra sighed and led the two of them up to the shop where Ulquiorra was greeted at Sword point by Kisuke who asked "Why are you here?"

Ulquiorra sighed and said "I mean no harm to you or the humans...I came to the human world to be with my Onna."

Kisuke pulled his sword back and said "So you're Ulquiorra, who are your companions?"

Sirius introduced himself then Kisuke looked at Mika who smiled and said "My name is Mika...my adoptive parents were the Potters."

Kisuke paled at her name and said "You three best come in and we can talk..."

Mika, Ulquiorra and Sirius followed him into the shop's sitting area and they sat down as Kisuke asked "Young lady...do you know who your real parents are?"

Mika just slid the copy of the inheritance test over to him and Kisuke picked it up to start reading, Kisuke's eyes went wide at the test and he looked up at Mika as he said "Your mother has never given hope on finding you, young lady..."

Mika smiled and said "is she still in town here?"

Kisuke nodded and said "She should be here soon as I can sense her heading this way..."

10 minutes later...

Kisuke had to smile as Orihime called Ulquiorra's name with painful hope in her voice as she entered the shop, Ulquiorra stood as she came into the room and said "Hello Onna."

Kisuke swore that the smile on her face could light up a room with how bright it was, she then tackled Ulquiorra and started to cry happily as she said "I missed you so Much, Ulquiorra!"

Mika watched her parents reunite then smiled sadly as her insecurity started to make itself known, she wondered if her mom would accept her despite all her mental baggage from living with the Dursleys and the crap she's been through. Kisuke then let out a whistle to get Ulquiorra and Orihime's attention and said "Orihime, this young lady has an Inheritance test that you need to see..."

Orihime blinked then looked at Mika as her eyes went wide; she then sat down with Ulquiorra and reached for the paper that Kisuke was handing her. She then began to read the test after a deep breath while Mika waited nervously...


End file.
